<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olympic Fever by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071489">Olympic Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay'>Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncategorised ML Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, Gymnastics, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret santa present for @hazellvesque!</p><p>"Miss Rossi," The woman at the head of the table began, "You have been summoned to answer for some very serious accusations." </p><p>She put on her best smile, "Oh, and what would that be?" </p><p>The woman glared at her, "Were you or were you not the person who laced the chalk?" </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (implied/future)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncategorised ML Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olympic Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellvesque/gifts">hazellvesque</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"And here comes France, the host country!" </p><p>Marinette walked forward with the crowd, flag in hand. </p><p>Surrounding her were her fellow athletes. Adrien Agreste, a fencer, smiled and waved at the cameras whilst the surfer Luka Couffaine shone a laid back smile. </p><p>The rest of the French athletes stared in wonder at the arena surrounding them. They were living their dream, to compete in the Olympics. </p><p>Marinette herself was a gymnast. She had trained for this moment since she was five years old. She would practice everyday until she perfected every flip, tumble, jump. Seventeen years later, here she was in the 2024 Summer Olympics. </p><p>Many of her old schoolmates were also competing. They attended a school that specialised in sport prodigies and trained them to be the best of the best. </p><p>She wasn't surprised how many familiar faces she saw. There was Alix, a skateboarder, Kim did triathlon, Max (dressage and jumping). Nathaniel, badminton, was there too. Sabrina was an archer and Chloé played tennis. Ivan was a wrestler and his girlfriend Myléne did volleyball. Rose and Juleka were both rowers. Even Marinette's old best friend made an appearance, Alya played softball and her boyfriend Nino played squash. </p><p>Even Kagami fenced for Japan. </p><p>Unfortunately, for Marinette, she didn't leave her old school on the best terms. Nobody hated her but they lost contact with her pretty quickly after school. </p><p>And part of that problem was on the Italian gymnastics team. </p><p>Lila Rossi was, simply put, a liar. She constantly tried to blindside Marinette. She would whisper little lies about her into people's ears. It wasn't enough for everyone to hate her, but it was enough to put a smidgen of doubt in everyone's mind about Marinette. </p><p>But, Marinette got off lucky and she knew that. If Lila tried any harder, her old friends would have hated her. </p><p>….. </p><p>After the opening ceremony, Marinette joined the other French athletes for the traditional 'First Day Party'. </p><p>The old hands showed the first timers all their traditions, and even played a prank on them (as per tradition, they reassured, nothing personal). </p><p>Soon, after everyone had at least one drink, a game of MnM Never Have I Ever started. </p><p>"Never have I ever… Had a crush on anybody in this room."</p><p>A few people groaned and a few others smirked at their friends. </p><p>Adrien noticed Marinette eat an MnM, "Who was your crush, Mari?" </p><p>The girls who were in their school giggled and she looked at him with a deadpan stare, "Oh he's just a friend."</p><p>He frowned and playfully nudged her shoulder, "Hey! That's not fair. I was oblivious!" </p><p>The other athletes around the room laughed at the two, before continuing. </p><p>The rest of the night was filled with teasing, laughter and good natured fun. </p><p>Marinette made a lot of new friends and they almost didn't end the night until there was a loud bang on the door. </p><p>She went to open it only to find, you guessed it, Lila. </p><p>"Oh," she said, "Hi Lila. What are you doing here?" </p><p>Lila smirked, "I'm just here to tell you to keep it down and go to sleep, some of us actually take our sports seriously."</p><p>The laughter began to die down as the group heard the girls comments. </p><p>Luka stoop up, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with blowing off steam. And we all take our sports very seriously, so I'd appreciate it if you could leave, without insulting us again. You already told us what you wanted." </p><p>Lila narrowed her eyes and huffed, "I guess I'll be going then." </p><p>One of the other athletes grinned, "Please do."</p><p>Lila stomped off, as Marinette closed the door. "What a buzzkill. I'm glad I don't have to compete against her," Angelina, another person in the group, said, "The whole point of the Games is cooperation, not to be totally rude. She could have just asked us to be quieter, she didn't need to insult us."</p><p>Marinette only nodded, "You are lucky." </p><p>Marinette's old schoolmates were puzzled, they've never seen Lila so rude. What got into her? </p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette dusted her hands, she was about to start her uneven bar routine. </p><p>She grabbed onto the bars and flipped. It wasn't until the middle of her routine, when she slipped, her hands were tremendously sore. </p><p>She looked down at them from her place on the floor and found them red and swollen. </p><p>….. </p><p>Marinette sat in the Doctors office waiting for the results. </p><p>She walked in with a clipboard in her hand. </p><p>Marinette jumped up, "What happened, doc?" </p><p>The doctor raised her hand in an attempt to calm her down. </p><p>"We found traces of 'Mucuna pruriens'. It's a kind of legume that causes severe itching and some of the other gymnasts bled after scratching too hard. We found it in the chalk bowl as well. But we're not sure who put it in there." </p><p>Marinette's eyes darkened, "I know exactly who." </p><p>The doctor sighed, "Because it was in the chalk bowl and several other gymnasts were affected, the event was declared void. Whoever did it, clearly didn't think it through, if they were trying to win." </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes, "She never does." </p><p>….. </p><p>After the chalk debacle the rest of the gymnastics events were postponed to allow for recovery. Marinette's hands were wrapped to prevent scratching and to prevent spreading out to other areas. </p><p>There was a knock on her door. </p><p>With a bit of a struggle she opened the door, only to face the bane of her existence. </p><p>Lila grinned, "Oh, Marinette, I've been itching to see you." </p><p>Marinette slammed the door in her face and walked away. </p><p>Unfortunately, she forgot to lock it and Lila waltzed in. </p><p>Marinette groaned, "Ugh." </p><p>Lila continued, "I'm so lucky that I didn't get that awful itching bug the rest of you have. What did they say it was? Scabies?" </p><p>Marinette threw a pillow at her, "You know exactly what it was, Lila. You know I researched this 'Mucuna prurien' thing, you know you could have killed someone with it."</p><p>Lila rolled her eyes, "Okay, Miss Ethical, yes I did it. I only came to tell you that even if my plan didn't work last time, next time it will. It always works." </p><p>"Oh so even you figure that you can't win a competition without cheating?" </p><p>Lila seemed to take offence and walked towards Marinette and stuck her finger in her face, "It's not cheating, if it's an accident. You just remember that, Marinette." </p><p>She walked out of the room. </p><p>….. </p><p>Lila was buzzing, you would be too, if you were asked to attend a very official meeting with all the head honchos on the Olympic Committee. Oh, the schmoozing she could do there! </p><p>She pushed open the door of the boardroom, and saw several well dressed men and women sitting around a table with serious looks on their faces. </p><p>She almost felt underdressed with the way they looked at her apparel. </p><p>"Miss Rossi," The woman at the head of the table began, "You have been summoned to answer for some very serious accusations." </p><p>She put on her best smile, "Oh, and what would that be?" </p><p>The woman glared at her, "Were you or were you not the person who laced the chalk?" </p><p>The smile fell off her face and Lila began her crocodile tears, "Of course I wasn't! I was just lucky that I wasn't affected. It must have been one of the girls after me! Was it Dupain-Cheng who put you up to this? She was always so jealous of me." </p><p>The woman rolled her eyes, "Miss Rossi, stop your blubbering at once! Miss Dupain-Cheng had very little to do with this enquiry in the first place, every gymnast was investigated. You just happened to have something against you." </p><p>Lila's eyes dried almost immediately, "What?" </p><p>"You, Miss Rossi, have a record. Both of your academic falsehoods and your history of bad sportsmanship." </p><p>Lila glared at the woman, "I've never lied or been a bad sport in my entire life." </p><p>It seemed like almost the whole boardroom groaned. </p><p>"So how do you explain all your mysterious injuries that miraculously healed fast enough for competitions."</p><p>"Good genes." </p><p>"Or your long list of tests that you got A's in after not being in school or attending online class for months on end." </p><p>"I had a good tutor and I studied a lot." </p><p>"And you also apparently had a lot of airline miles too. Because according to your school, 90% of your truancy is marked as travel." </p><p>Lila smirked, "My mother's a diplomat." </p><p>"A domestic diplomat. We contacted the Italian embassy for the travel records of your mother from when you were fourteen to eighteen." </p><p>"So?" </p><p>"So, Lila Rossi, your mother travelled twice and neither of those times did she take you."</p><p>Lila was lost for words, how did they find all this out? </p><p>"That's just a fraction of your academic record. I'm actually astonished that your school allowed you to graduate," The woman said, sternly, "Please be assured that I will personally contact them about their leniency. They may have a good track record of Olympian Alumni but it is a school and academia should come before sport." </p><p>Lila rolled her eyes, "So what, I lied a few times during school, big deal." </p><p>One of the men in the boardroom scoffed down a laugh, "Miss Rossi, this is just your academic dishonesty. We haven't even gotten to your sportsmanship." </p><p>The woman at the head of the table nodded, "Thank you for reminding me, Lawrence," Lila cursed Lawrence, internally, "You, Miss Rossi, have a history of fellow competitors getting injured or being emotionally compromised before competition. I assume it's how you accumulated so many victories considering your gymnastics ability is nothing to write home about. I'm surprised your country even let you compete. "</p><p>Lila shrugged, "Bad luck for them. But that's just correlation. Nothing you said even proves that I did anything wrong last week." </p><p>The committee almost burst with laughter, as the woman spoke.</p><p>"It might not Miss Rossi, but we have recently come into damning evidence against you. Lawrence, play the video." </p><p>They all turned to the screen behind Lila. </p><p>Marinette Dupain-Fricken-Cheng appeared. </p><p>"Dear Diary, it's weird that I'm doing a video instead of writing but," She held up her wrapped hands, "I obviously can't write right now." </p><p>There was a loud knock on the door and she walked up to open it. </p><p>"Oh, Marinette, I've been itching to see you." </p><p>….. </p><p>After all the gymnasts healed the gymnastics events continued. Things have never been better for Marinette! She placed in every single one of her events, she got to make several new friends and best of all;</p><p>Lila Rossi was banned from gymnastics competitions and clubs, all over Europe. The only thing better than that was the fact that Lila was being followed by paparazzi from all over and her controversy was distracting unwanted attention away from the rest of the gymnasts. The only articles about the other gymnasts were about victories and fluff pieces. </p><p>It was actually a relief to many people that they didn't have to worry about their friends and families being publicised. </p><p>Marinette didn't even feel guilty about submitting the video as evidence. According to Lawrence, she was 'morally in the right and a very bright young lady.' </p><p>Marinette heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Luka dressed in a lovely suit. He was taking her dancing to celebrate. </p><p>"You ready, Ma-Ma-Marinette?" </p><p>She smiled, and pulled her door closed, "Of course." </p><p>She held his hand and they set off. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A secret santa for @hazellvesque</p><p>Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>